


[Podfic] The Red Collar

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Embarrassment, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kathkin's story read aloud: "Modern!AU. The first time someone else puts the collar on Merlin he finds out that it feels... different."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Red Collar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Red Collar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/872899) by [kathkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin). 



> For the "collars" square on my Kink Bingo card.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/The%20Red%20Collar.mp3) | **Size:** 2.9 MB | **Duration:** 6 minutes

  
---


End file.
